


I Strangle You

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhh idk I mean Jack strangles Rhys and that’s about it.





	I Strangle You

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn’t let me put more tags because my phone is dumb but let me know if I need to tag anything else and I’ll do it :D

“I don't want to die.”

“I don’t really want to kill you either, but we don’t always get what we want. Hold still cupcake.”

Jack was able to push Rhys over with one quick shove before sliding his hands around the man's neck, giving one gentle squeeze to get a feel for it before he kills the kid. He needed this. After everything he’s been through, he thinks he deserves a strangle or a few before he goes out with a bang.

“Jack, please-“

“Ah ah ah, shush now kiddo. I’m in the middle of something.”

With a more powerful squeeze around his neck, he moves to straddle the man to get a better angle. Rhys has a nice neck, soft and pale. It’s too bad it’ll be red and purple once he’s done with it. Rhys’ hands go to his own, clawing at his fingers only top make his grip tighter. He’s always liked when they struggled. It’s no fun when they just willingly die.

“Jack-“

“Rhysie, sweetheart, do me a favor and stop talking.”

Rhys has always been a little dumb. So Jack isn’t surprised that the kid doesn’t think to try to fight back. He really does have an advantage, with the arm and everything. But he’s just so _stupid._ Jack likes it, but he was hoping for a little bit more than for Rhys to just take it and claw at him like some cat with rabies.

“You look good like this baby, on the verge of death. Look at that… your lips are already starting to turn blue. It’s really a good look. I wish more people would agree. But no, _‘strangling is bad, Jack.’ ‘You shouldn’t do that Jack.’ ‘Jack that’s murder!’_ Oh whatever. You agree with me right? Right Rhysie?”

The soon to be dead man lets out a strangled noise as he keeps scrambling at his fingers, tears pricking his eyes as he tries to gasp for breath. Jack tilts his head as he watches, this really is a good look on the kid. If only everyone looked this good as life got pulled out of them!

“Wow… you’re almost leaving _me_ breathless! Get it - cause I’m strangling you. God, I’m so funny. Do you think I’m funny cupcake? I’m sure you do, everyone does!”

The kid doesn’t reply, mostly because he can’t. But Jack likes to think he’s saying in his tiny little brain, _‘Oh yes Jack, you’re so hilarious! I’d be laughing if I could!’_ He wants to chuckle at the thought, but he’ll save the laughs for later.

“Rhysie… you should be grateful. Really! At least you’re dying at the hands - literally - of Handsome Jack rather than some filthy bandit. Isn’t that something to be happy about? At least I won’t eat your skin later.”

The man lets out a whimper before it gets cut off with Jack’s hands around his neck getting much tighter. Jack leans in close to watch tears leave his eyes and saliva start to build up in his mouth, he lets a feral grin form on his face.

Rhys is losing his strength, and fast. His fingers faltering as they weakly grab at Jack’s wrists, breath hitching every couple of seconds. Jack almost wants to take pity and let him go, save him for later. He was such a treat after all.

But that thought quickly gets crushed with the need to feel a throat collapse under his hands. With one last powerful squeeze, Rhys’ entire body falls limp and his throat lets out a sickening yet oh so sweet squelch from the pressure around it.

Jack lets go of of the now dead man's neck, staring at his work pridefully. Sure, usually after the first few strangles you notice they all look the same. But that doesn’t make them any less beautiful in his opinion. Dragging his finger down Rhys’ throat, he smirks before standing.

“Alrighty then,” he claps his hands, looking around for a new victim, “someone clean this up. I have things to do.”

With one last look at Rhys’ body, he rolls his shoulders back and clears his throat. Killing always gives him a shot of adrenaline and that feel of _power._ He can’t get enough of it. He’ll _never_ get enough of it.

He loves being in control.

**Author's Note:**

> For a split second I thought I was going to miss this months fic because I’ve been so busy and stressed, but hey here I am. I’m actually proud of this one (even though it’s short) and it’s probably my favorite one that I’ve written this year.
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
